


[Podfic] half in the shadows, half burned in flames

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Badass Zuko (Avatar), Canonical Child Abuse, Character Death, Fake Character Death, Gen, Imprisonment, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Secret Identity, Zuko Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: “They say you tried to kill the Firelord,” Hakoda says. "Why?"Zuko doesn’t know how to answer. Because I hate him. Because I love him. Because he wants to see the world burn. Because he knotted one hand in my hair and cupped flames against my face with the other.Because my mother is dead.Because my uncle is dead.Instead, he shrugs tiredly and says: “Someone has to.”
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] half in the shadows, half burned in flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_astra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [half in the shadows, half burned in flames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979299) by [r_astra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_astra/pseuds/r_astra). 



> This is a simulpod so definitely check out the other podfic for this story, too!  
> I've really enjoyed Atla fic since I started reading it, well, today and because I love Zuko a normal amount I had to make a podfic out of this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

i.

Zuko is thirteen when his uncle dies.

He watches from the dock as fragments of metal fall through the night sky, lit by the flames consuming what’s left of the ship.

Knees aching from kneeling on the hard stone (how long? too long, _move_ ), he takes a single, shuddering breath.

He is fourteen when he finally stands.

Azula’s voice echoes through his mind, bouncing against the bones of his skull.

_Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday._

He doesn’t look down at the body when he leaves.

He can’t.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17-Ksei6-6x-DBh2Xc2m4G1IJnJ1BvT0J/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)


End file.
